One Step At A Time
by Strawb3rrihime
Summary: "...Lets break up." "She's waiting for you." "Sayonara..." "I'm leaving..." "I'm just another girl to you." "I hate myself." Time doesn't stop for anyone... GoM/OCs
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
>Hello it is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind to me! BUT do tell me what you think I can do better in and what you like and what you don't like; just don't be rude. Also feel free to give me suggestions! I might add them into the story! Also I would like to warn that the story might start off slow, but it'll progress faster later on.<br>This story actually has many OCs, and I'll probably post a little reminder of who they are in each chapter. And YES, each GoM members are going to get a love interest. In addition, I'll try my best to keep them in character. On a little side note: I'm still debating on whether or not I want Tatsuya Himuro to be one of the main characters or just a side character… Tell me what you guys think! I have an OC for him BUT at the same time that OC is also dedicated to one of the GoM characters...  
>Also I've only seen the anime, but I read the ending just recently (like the last few pages) so I do know who wins, and how they won; however I'm gonna change up a few things (nothing too significant). SO THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILERS!<br>And finally, I do not own _Kuroko no Basuke_ or any of its characters. I only own my OCs ^^

* * *

><p>*Story begins one week after the Winter Cup, which makes it the beginning of December.*<p>

The smell of sweat and masculinity is the only thing her nose could detect the moment she walked into the gym with a small bounce to her steps. Her bubble gum pink hair flew behind her as she made her way towards the only other girl in the vicinity. Pink eyes that were a shade or two darker than her hair quickly sought out her target through the mass of men on the court: the light blue haired boy whom she gave her heart to since junior high. With a bright smile she yells "Tetsu-kun!" giving a small wave as they all turned towards her, halting their basketball game.

"Momoi-san" the boy answered calmly on the other side of the court, as he and his team watched her jog over to him.

Momoi quickly latched herself onto Kuroko, not caring that he was a bit sticky and wet from his basketball match. "Did you miss me Tetsu-kun?" Momoi giggled, ignoring the funny glowering looks of his teammates in the background towards their "relationship", except Kagami who's scratching the back of his head with a nonchalant expression since he was used to the pink haired girl's affection towards his blue haired friend.

"Momoi-san, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked politely leaning away from her, but not pushing her off either.

"You and Kagamin weren't answering your phone, so I contacted Riko-chan, and she told me you guys were here training," Momoi explained cheerfully.

"Yeah… well what do you want?" came the deep voice of the red head.

Momoi puffed up her cheeks in displeasure turning towards Kagami. "Akashi-kun and Muk-kun came to Tokyo today and I thought we should all hang out together before they left, but since you obviously don't ca—"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! Let's go!" said Kagami quickly, as he hastily went to grab his bag by the exit, clearly excited to meet his rivals again. But before he could even reach his bag, a swift hard kick was aimed at his butt, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Oh no you don't!" fumed Riko, "We're still in the middle of practice! If you think you can just leave without finishing you are dead wrong mister!"

"But!"

Riko slapped his head with her training notebook. "No buts! Now go back to your position!"  
>Not wanting to face her wrath again, Kagami waddled back onto the court, while his hand rubbed his butt, trying to sooth the pain.<p>

"And you!" Riko points at Momoi "Don't distract my players! If you want their time, then wait after practice!"

"But—"she starts but is cut off by Kuroko.

"Momoi-san you should listen to Riko-san; sit on the bench and wait for us to finish."

Pouting a little, Momoi replies with a reluctant "Ok Tetsu-kun," and expelled herself from Kuroko's arm. However, before she got to her seat, a sky blue sweater landed on her head.

"Put that on if you want to stay here" commanded Riko evidently annoyed.

Over the last few months, the two girls became rivals but under it all they also developed a pretty nice friendship. However, she knows Riko feels miffed by her presence every time she came to visit them. Not only was she a distraction but she seemed to gauge a different reaction from the Seirin's team than Riko did. One time when they had a sleepover, Riko shared her insecurities about herself and she bluntly told her that she was jealous of her. She was envious of her pretty pink hair seemed to shine when she walked, her bubbly personality that made everyone like her, and last but not least, her F-cup sized chest that literally attracted everyone. Momoi made sure to reassure the girl that even though she was the opposite of her, there were many other traits that made her quite attractive as well. In addition, she also told her that she had no trouble attracting suitors to herself, after all there were two men on her team that obviously likes her but was too afraid to confess.

Sticking her tongue out at Riko to tease her and to show her understanding, Momoi pulled the sweater over her, even though it didn't make much of a difference since Riko was obviously smaller than her in every aspect; which at this moment was even more pronounced since the added sweater also just clung to her body along with what she was wearing: a tight fitted maroon sweater dress and knee high black boots. With the sweater on, she sat down quietly, intent on watching her "man" play.

Riko swiftly stomps over to her players hitting them over their heads to bring them back to reality, omitting Kagami and Kuroko since they were the only ones that were immune to Momoi's charms.  
>"Stop gawking at her!" Riko demanded as she storms back over to where she was standing before the pink hair girl made her entrance. With a sheepish smile from them, they went back to their positions and resumed their game with the blow of Riko's whistle.<p>

* * *

><p>The buzzing atmosphere at Maji Burger was the backdrop for the teenagers that occupied 5 tables, where 3 were pushed together with the aisle separating the other 2 that were also placed together. The smell of grease lingering in the air mixed with the various masculine scents at the tables; although hardly noticeable unless someone were to walk by the group. Each of them ordered a small snack or drink; except Kagami, who decided to quench his hunger with a mountain worth of hamburgers. With his hamburgers placed in front of him, it blocked his view of Kuroko who sat calmly beside the aisle. Momoi, who was sitting on the other side of Kuroko, though separated by the walk way was sipping her drink quietly while glancing over at each of her past teammates. She couldn't help but discreetly smile; after all it's not every day the Generation of Miracles decide to sit together. And then her eyes fell upon the reason why she got this opportunity again, Seirin High.<p>

Last week was the end of the Winter Cup with Seirin and Rakuzen High facing each other at the finals. It was a breathtaking match, but in the end Seirin won by one point: a buzzer beater by the least expected member, Kuroko. With Seirin winning, Akashi had to finally acknowledge that Kuroko's philosophy on basketball wasn't as naïve as he thought it was and had also come to terms with himself at the final moments. This resulted in the renewal of the friendship the Generation of Miracles had casted aside during their junior high years.

Although they decided to reconcile, it was still an awkward encounter every time. No matter how she looked at it, they were a strange group. Each of them with unique hair color and not only that, they still gave off an intimidating aura even off the court. Plus, it seems that over the years, the boys had not only matured mentally and physically, but they also became less talkative. Presently it was glaringly obvious; no one wanted to be the first one to make conversation. Kagami was inhaling his burgers while glaring at her past team mates; Kuroko was staring at the table holding his cup of soda; Kise who was sitting on the inside of her row, was texting on his phone, although looking up once in a while. Murasakibara, who sat across from her, was munching away on the box of Pocky he decided to bring along with him. Aomine who was slouching on the seat beside her got his arms crossed with his eyes closed, no doubt sleeping. Midorima, who sat in the middle of Akashi and Murasakibara, was shoulder reading the book Akashi had in his hands, who of course was also reading it. And on the other side of Kuroko and Kagami were Riko and Hyuga (who was forced to come with since Riko adamantly told him that she needed a backup just incase... backup for what she doesn't know), who looked extremely uncomfortable, being in such close proximity to the Generation of Miracles, after all it was their first time with them outside of court.

Momoi couldn't help but sigh quietly. Seriously, guys can be such a pain sometimes.  
>"So…" started Momoi, causing some of them to look up at what they were doing to stare at her. "What should we do afterwards?" Momoi questioned, looking back and forth between the tables with a smile, silently praying someone will contribute to this conversation now that she's got their attention.<p>

What she didn't expect was for Kagami to slam his hands on the table as he stood up, causing what little left of his burgers to fall to the ground.

"Let's have another match! I want to play against all of you." Kagami declared clearly ignoring Hyuga who choked on his soda at the thought and Riko who just face palmed.

Momoi just stayed silent and watched Kagami, surely he knew there was absolutely no way he would win if Teiko's powerhouse players were to play on the same team. It would be a suicide match.

Aomine scoffed opening his eyes, with the same mindset as Momoi he looked at Kagami, "Don't waste our time with a stupid suggestion like that."

"We won't know unless we try now will we" the red head countered back.

"What you say?" replied Aomine as he sat up, no doubt getting agitated.

Momoi quickly glanced at the rest of her table to see their reactions; unsurprisingly, Kagami had all of their attention. The atmosphere at her table was even more uncomfortable than before, despite most of them looked indifferent to the idea. But she knew they would never back out of a challenge; even one as stupid as this one. They were all too competitive, and hard-headed to refuse someone opposing them, especially Kagami. She inwardly sighed, this was not how she pictured her day to be; in her mind she imagined them doing something fun like going for a walk in the park, or watching a movie, _not_ playing another basketball match. But what was she expecting, they were basketball addicts. If only someone could say something… Yeah right, who was she kidding, that person would be her since–

"Kagami… I don't think that's a good idea," commented Kuroko, "You're strong, but we can't beat them, especially with Kiyoshi-senpai's knee injured and the fact that we only have Hyuga-senpai here."

"THANK YOU. Atleast someone here is making sense." Riko said exasperatedly, throwing her box of fries at Kagami thinking they were empty. Before anyone could stop it, fries flew all over Kagami's face and hair. Momoi stifled her laughter as Riko slapped her hand on her mouth as her eyes widen. "That… was supposed to be empty…"

Kagami groaned, "You've got to be kidding me" as he hastily started to wipe his hair, dispelling the uncomfortable pressure. Not noticing Kise snapping a picture on his camera and Aomine smirking at his misfortune, Kagami continued to brush himself trying to get the small pieces of potatoes out of his red locks. Akashi turned back to his book no longer caring, while Midorima quietly mouthed "Leo's should avoid the color orange today…"; and Murasakibara was silently observing while munching on a cookie this time, clearly finished with his two boxes of Pocky he started with when they arrived.  
>Riko quickly pushes her chair away to walk over to Kagami, "Here, let me help you" she said, as she got onto her tippy toes to reach his hair.<p>

Momoi quickly covered her smile as she silently observed Riko making a fuss about Kagami's salty hair, and Hyuga, who was doing a terrible job (in her eyes) at trying to not look peeved. Good thing Riko's other admirer wasn't here today due to his appointment at the hospital. She was still debating on which man she wanted to root for sure, since both males were quite a catch, and not only that they also brought out the best of her friend. Her gaze then went to the silent member of that table, Tetsu. She couldn't help but stare lovingly at him. Momoi swore she fell more in love with him, when he decided to voice how foolish Kagami's idea was. She knew she chose the right guy when he gave her his winning ice cream stick back in junior high. He was just so perfect in her eyes: he had the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. It was so clear and endless. His small but built stature that made her want to be in his arms all day. Good thing she was shorter than him by 7 centimeters.

She couldn't help but put her head in her hands; she could stare at him the whole day. With a shake of her head, she stood up and got ready to give Tetsu one of her energetic hugs when all of the sudden a different type of blue flashed right in front of her freezing her on the spot. And a soft but sharp scream echoed through the air.

This caused Kagami and Riko to turn their attention to the scream in surprise, and the rest of the members to glance up in alarm. Momoi stood there too shock to do anything but watch as a girl with long, steeled blue hair was falling backwards onto the ground.

Luckily, Kuroko using his fast reflexes extended his arms out and the girl fell into them before she hit the ground. Momoi and Riko let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding and silently blessed the Gods for Kuroko. After a few seconds the girl slowly opened her eyes, to reveal captivating pale red violet orbs which focused onto Kuroko's cerulean blue ones.

"Are you okay?" asked Kuroko gently as he had one arm wrapped around her left shoulder and the other on her right, noticing how tense her body was.

The girl was breathing heavily due to the shock, but she let out a small stuttered "Y-Yes" as a small shade of pink spread across her cheeks due her close proximity to the male. Kuroko steadily brought the girl up right again, and she quietly murmured a "Thank you", and gave him a bow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Momoi who felt a little guilty that she wasn't able to do anything at that moment.

"Yes, please don't worry about me" exclaimed the girl softly who had her head down a little, clearly still embarrassed about the situation. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over…umm –" The girl glanced downwards and then her head tilted to the right in confusion. "A burger?..."

They all looked down to the ground to see in fact that it was an uneaten burger still wrapped in its orange wrapper and it wasn't just one that was on the ground, but several lay littered around it as well. Then they focus their gazes on Kagami, who looked quite uncomfortable realizing what he did.  
>"Kagami! You idiot!" scolded Riko with her hands on her hips, "You almost injured her!"<p>

"Uhhh..."

"Kagamicchi! Riko's right, you could have killed this cute girl here!" Kise cried out in the corner, moving his head more forward, attempting to get a better look at the blue hair beauty; not knowing his comment caused the girl to blush more, her cheeks now a very noticeable pink.

Midorima sighed. "This girl shouldn't be subjected to your stupidity" commented her green haired friend, as he readjusted his glasses.

Akashi looked at Kagami, "You're an embarrassment".

"Once a fool, always a fool" added Aomine.

"What a waste of food" was all Murasakibara said as he stared at the ground, munching away on a new piece of cookie.

Momoi inwardly smiled, well…that was one way to get them to all talk.

Kagami looked back and forth nervously; before he quickly bowedwith his arms to his side. "Sorry! I should have been more careful with my burgers!"

The girl growing redder the second quickly stammered, "I...Uh... No.. Please don't apologize. It's my fault; I should have paid better attention to where I was going. I'm the one that should be sorry." And she also bowed but with her hands clasped together in front of her, causing her long slightly curled hair to fly.

Seeing this Kagami straightened before he bowed again. "No, it was my fault! I apologize"

"No, no please, it was my mistake" and she bent 90 degrees again.

"No, it was my fault!" shouted Kagami inclining again.

And just as the girl was about to oppose it again Momoi placed her hand on her shoulder giggling. "Please stop apologizing to each other" laughed Momoi, "You'll lose your head."

With her comment, the girl looked downwards bashfully, while Kagami scratched the back of his head since he made the girl uncomfortable again.  
>Seeing this, Momoi let go of her shoulder, "Don't worry about apologizing, it really was his fault."<p>

"Yeah, Kagami can be such a hassle at times" Riko joined in, giving the shy girl a bright smile.

"You're not easy to handle either…" murmured Kagami.

Hyuga slapped his forehead at Kagami's continued idiocy. Momoi shook her head; did he not know how good Riko's hearing is?

"What do you mean I'm hard to handle!?"

Here we go again…with a sigh, Momoi turned her attention back to the girl, ignoring the sudden heated argument from the Seirin side. "Don't worry about them, they're always arguing. But you are okay rig..." Momoi never got to finish her question as she finally got a good glimpse of the girl who turned her head towards her. Momoi gasped loudly, covering her mouth, "Kana-chan?... "

Without a second to waste, Momoi immediately hugged the girl, causing Riko and her team to quiet down to watch what was unfolding before them. The last time Momoi saw her was summer of their first year in Teiko Junior High. Kana was one of the first friends she made upon entering junior high and the two only bonded more when Kana shared her infatuation on a certain boy that Momoi couldn't help but approve. She even helped her confess to him. But then… one day in August, she just disappeared. No matter who she talked to, no one knew where she went. Her only lead was her sensei, and he only told her, she moved schools.

Momoi couldn't help but tear up a little; it's been so long. "Kana-chan… I've missed you." Pulling away to look at the girl who have always been taller than her, "Where did you go? Do you know how worried Aomine-kun and I were? Even Tetsu-kun was concerned." Looking over at her boys, she noticed that Kuroko was observing them neutrally like usual, while Aomine had a frown on his face as he sat motionlessly at his seat staring at the exchange. Momoi couldn't fathom why they weren't more excited to see her. They were all friends during their junior years. Momoi focused her attention back to the girl when she lightly detangled herself from her arms.

"I-I'm sorry…but I'm not Kana… I think you've mistaken me for my sister… Yamada Kana right?"

Momoi could only blink as she took in this information. Sister? She swore Kana never once mentioned a sister before. Giving the girl a once over, she noticed that she was wearing a buttoned up beige wool coat that went just beneath her bottom, paired with a short black skirt with grey tights and black mary janes. Her hair had different shades of steel blue within it, changing based on the light; long and slightly wavy that reached her mid back. Her most noticeable feature was her eyes, they were a rare pale violet red, and it shone with innocence and purity that were identical to Kana's. She was taller than Momoi by almost 4 inches, and had a healthy but skinny figure. Almost everything about her matched her long lost friend.

"Y-yes…But you look identical to her… other than the hair..." she trailed off not quite believing her story.

"It's because I'm her twin sister" answered the girl quietly.

"But… she's never mentioned a sister….she would have told me if she had a sister…" Momoi instinctively grabbed onto the girl's wrist, as she noticed the girl shift her position. There was no way she's going to lose her friend again.

"Momoi-san" said Kuroko, breaking her train of thoughts. "That's not Yamada-san, at least… not the one you think she is. The Yamada-san I remembered had a personality quite different from this girl –"

"Yuki…" mumbled the girl as she looked at Kuroko shyly. "My name is Yamada Yuki."

"Yuki?..." Momoi repeated. The girl nodded as she subtly tried to pull her wrist away but wasn't having much luck.

Was she wrong? Could Kana-chan have had a twin sister she never told her about?

"Yes," answered a silvery voice behind Yuki as if it heard her thoughts. "I believe you should let my sister go now, Momoi-san"

* * *

><p>Please Review =]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm so sorry for the late update! I actually wrote half of this chapter before another version popped up into my head and I started to write that instead… In addition I've been super busy with university. I recently got my wisdom teeth extracted as well .! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year! =] I'll try my best to keep up with my updates!  
>Thanks for the reviews!<br>**animegleek – **Is she? Oops! I got their heights off a pic I saw online. Sorry for the mistake!  
><strong>CherryPop0120 – <strong>Thank you! I'm trying my best!

* * *

><p>Yuki never expected this to happen. When she woke up this morning, she never thought she would embarrass herself in front of strangers or encounter her sister's old friends. At least that's what she assumed they were. But looking at the blue haired males and the girl with the cherry blossom hair, she couldn't help but sense a familiarity; did she meet them before?<p>

"Are you okay?" came her sister's concerned voice cutting through her thoughts.

"Yes, Kana-neechan." Yuki replied back with a smile before looking down at her wrist to see the other girl's handprint on it still. Slowly, she discreetly started to rub her hand hoping it would stop a bruise from forming later. Her attention was brought back to her sister as she started to talk to her old friends.

"Momoi-san, it's been a while…" and then Kana looked at the two blue haired males giving a small smile to each of them, "Kuroko-san, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko nodded back and replied with a quiet "Yamada-san"; meanwhile Aomine gave a slight incline of his head.

"Kana-chan, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" exclaimed Momoi as she bear hugged the pink lavender haired girl. "I didn't know you had a sister, much less a twin sister!" Momoi pulled away giving her a questionable look before glancing back at Yuki. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? You must think I'm crazy!"

"Y-Yes! Please don't worry about it and no…I uhh.. don't think you're crazy" She felt a lot better now that her sister was here.

"Yuki"

"Hmm? Yes Kana-neechan?" She really has to stop zoning out.

"This is Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki" Kana said as she introduced her friends. "I'm afraid I don't know the rest of group" Kana looked at each of the remaining people at the table and gave a small bow. "I'm Yamada Kana."

"Oh! I-I'm Yamada Yuki" Yuki stammered out announcing her name a second time in case they missed it before.

And as the rest of the group started to introduce themselves, Yuki politely bowed to each of them, before their attention deviated back towards her sister. When she first came across them they were all a bit intimidating, but now she can assume they are all pretty amicable individuals. She couldn't help but start to analyze each of them (a weird habit she developed after meeting her friend Keiko…) after all it's not every day she gets to meet her sister's friends and the people they associated with. Even though she has a close relationship with her sister, Kana doesn't share a lot of stories; after all for the last couple of years they've practically been two peas in a pod. Whatever Kana knew, she would know too eventually. But even then Yuki couldn't help but be overly curious about her sister's past.

The male with the green hair and glasses, Midorima Shintaro, had one of his hands wrapped, but from what she could see he was using it normally, therefore he wasn't injured, so it must be an odd choice of a fashion statement. He also had a pink piggy bank in front of him, relatively small but in her opinion still a hassle to carry around. Truly a weird way to carry currency nowadays if that was what he used it for.

Her eyes drifted towards the guy beside him, the other one with the red hair, Akashi Seijuro. He seemed to be busy reading his book but she could tell that even though he's doing his best to be discreet, he was listening in to their conversation since he would pause at times before his eyes would wander down his page again. She looked at the title of the book: _Bokujū Itteki; _not a novel she's ever heard of it.

Then her eyes strayed to relatively huge male sitting on the outside of that row. She couldn't see most of his face since his hair seemed to cover half of it, but she did notice how long his legs were. In addition she's noticed how he hasn't stopped eating since the moment she became aware of him, which was when he made the comment about the burgers being on the floor. To be honest, she couldn't quite remember his name… Mura…something Atsushi.

Then she glanced over at Kise Ryouta, not only did his name sound familiar but also his looks too… however, it was a different feeling with him than the other two her sister knew. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the most open and outwardly welcoming, or atleast the only one that didn't look like he would murder you if you crossed their path at night… but he did seem to be perhaps a bit of a womanizer? Or maybe a better term would be an overzealous gentleman?

Lastly the two individuals her sister did not know was the silent black hair male with the glasses sitting beside Kagami and the girl with the short brown hair. From their interaction earlier, they seem to have known each other for quite some time. They both seemed…normal compared to the rest of the people here. If anything he and the short hair girl didn't seem to fit in this picture. Now that she's looking, they did seem a bit uncomfortable.

Yuki glanced at the dark male, Aomine Daiki, and noticed he was frowning. Weird… is he not happy to see her sister? Then she looked at Kuroko Tetsuya, the guy who saved her. He was watching his sister and Momoi talk, although not showing much emotion whether or not he was enjoying it. She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, afterall, it was the first feature she noticed when he caught her. He had the clearest blue eyes she's ever seen, blue like the sky but piercing with shine like a diamond…

She was truly grateful to him for catching her. Although she was considered nimble on her feet, there were still times where she could be a total klutz. Her sister and close friends always made comments on how they had to watch over her since she had the tendency to lose herself from her surroundings. She knew it was peculiar habit but it's a manner she did enjoy. Everyone and everything around her would become quiet and invisible, a nice thing when everything is so chaotic nowadays… Speaking of her habit, she was doing it now; forgetting and ignoring everything around her.

Yuki blinked a few times to get herself back to reality, and as she did she realized something. She had stared into something blue the entire time she lost herself within her thoughts. The cerulean orbs she was thinking about before were now trained on her. She couldn't help but blush and look away. She had spent who knows how long staring into his eyes and he indisputably noticed and watched her do so. Too embarrassed to see if his attention was still on her, she shifted her posture slightly back towards her sister and Momoi.

"Kana-chan, where did you go? You moved away so abruptly that it worried us!"

"I moved to the Fukushima prefecture to be with my sister."

"Fukushima? That's far! But it must have been fun! Wait a moment, why was your sister living over there?" Momoi questioned as she gave Yuki a quick glance.

"She lived with our mom over there; my mom's health isn't the greatest so the fresh air helps." Kana explained. "But enough about me, how was your time at Teiko?"

As if Momoi was waiting for Kana to ask this question, she started to excitedly share her experiences back during her days in junior high.

Yuki started to zone her out as she grew more concern with her sister. Kana was acting differently than usual. She was being polite but she wasn't her usual cheerful self. Kana has always been the cheerful one in the family, energetic but mannerly; while she herself was shy and quiet but an extrovert when she was with her friends and family. The more she watched the more she felt as if her sister was trying really hard to show her enthusiasm towards the girl. The smiles, the laughs they weren't real. Fake. Why was her sister being fake? They're friends right? Yuki directed her eyes back to the pink hair girl, there was no mistaken it, she's definitely seen her before. She shifted her eyes to the tan male, who was now looking at her sister, but the difference now was that he seemed relief but was still a bit stiff. With a deep breath she secretly looked over at Kuroko to see if he had a different reaction until she heard Momoi.

"Wish you were there to help me when Yabu-sensei was teaching math. It was so hard…"

It was then her almost purple orbs flickered in realization and she glanced back towards her sister. Math. Math textbook, that's where she's seen those three before, a week after her sister moved in with her and their mom, she needed help with math, so she decided to borrow Kana's textbook from her old school to do some practice questions. It was then a picture fell out.

Yuki gasped as she covered her mouth causing them to look at her. How did she not notice the tension between them, her sister and the blue haired male?

"What's wrong?" asked Momoi.

"I…Uhh…"

She wasn't sure what she should say, but she needed to get them out of here. She can be so oblivious at times. No wonder her sister was the dependable one amongst them. Making up the first thing that came to her head, "I forgot… my wallet at the…the place… over there." Yuki exclaimed pointing behind them, hoping they don't realize she lied.

She could feel their gazes on her, Yuki could feel her face starting to heat up again from embarrassment and the attention. No doubt about it, she really, really sucks at lying.

Momoi blinked a couple of times before she opened her mouth. "Did you say…over there?..." she questioned as she pointed towards the same direction as Yuki did a second ago with a wary look.

Yuki gulped, "I…Yes. Over there. Far over there", her voice squeaking at the end.

Who was she kidding she knows… they all know. In a way it wasn't her fault that she was so bad at this since it's her first time in Tokyo in 10 years, which meant she knew no places around here. Looking down towards the floor, she inwardly slapped herself. Even a 3 year old can do better. It was at that moment she heard a soft but familiar giggle. Yuki looked up and saw her sister laughing while looking at her disbelievingly. Yuki could feel the stares leaving her to land on her sister. There's no doubt now, they must think we're both nuts. Kana stepped forward and grasped her hand.

"Let's go get your wallet Yuki" she said brightly but determinedly with a genuine smile on her face as she started to walk towards the exit dragging Yuki lightly along with her; making her lie seem real now. "You've always been a bit _forgetful_"

"Wait… Kana-chan!" yelled Momoi trying to get the other girl's attention again, not quite believing what was happening. "Where… where are you going?" Then her orbs flickered towards Yuki, her voice quieting "Where's her wallet?"

Kana looked back and with a sincere smile she replied back easily, "Seirin High School" and did a quick wave before walking out the door not noticing their baffled expressions or Momoi's attempt at asking her for her phone number. Yuki in her last attempt to give a normal impression glanced back with her red face and did a quick nod before being pulled along by her sister; but not before she made eye contact with a certain male with azure eyes.

Once they were a block away, Kana slowed down to a comfortable pace. "You suck at lying Yuki"

"I know", came her positive response.

"Thanks."

Yuki gave a soft squeeze in their interlocked hands, "Anytime Kana-neechan."

* * *

><p>Please Review =]<p> 


End file.
